Paperboard products, such as posterboard, are used by adults and children for both business and personal purposes. Paperboard is used for everything from school projects, presentations, elections, special promotions and special occasions. Paperboard products are frequently used to display information at events, and therefore are often cut, colored and decorated to catch the eye of observers. Furthermore, paperboard products come in a variety of colors, shapes and sizes, and may be decorated, manipulated, and/or combined in a manner that best conveys a desired message.
The decoration of paperboard products usually takes the form of drawing, coloring, printing and/or pasting decorations on the face of the paperboard. However, other then using bright colors and big, bold type, there are a limited number of ways to make paperboard stand out to grab the attention of observers. Therefore, there is a need for a kit that can bring greater attention to a decorated or displayed paperboard.
Another issue with existing paperboard is that the paperboard and decorations are usually thrown out after a single display because they are only good for one application. Thereafter, when the user desires to create a new paperboard for a new project, presentation, or special occasion, a whole new set of decorations must be created from scratch. Therefore, there is a need for a paperboard decoration kit that is reusable from one application to the next.